Blurry Eyes
by Ikari Karasu
Summary: Existem olhos que mesmo estando embaçados pelas lágrimas podem ser os mais lindo que um garoto poderia desejar. KibaXHina um pouco de InoXKiba
1. Capitulo 1 nuvens

**Blurry Eyes (Olhos embaçados)**

Com olhos embaçados, foi assim que kiba a encontrou naquele dia, primeiro ele ouviu um soluçar, um soluçar conhecido para seus ouvidos um som que ele conseguia distinguir dentre a mais barulhenta multidão, assim como qualquer som que ela emitisse, e seguindo o som ele chegou até a garota de olhos perolados.

Kiba encontrou-a sentada no chão, encostada em uma arvore, na verdade, na arvore que ela sempre se sentava quando se sentia triste.

O garoto agachou a ponto de ficar com o rosto alinhado ao da garota, ficou paralisado a observando.

_Mesmo agora que nos crescemos ela continua com esse jeito inocente... tão desprotegida... tão bonita, tão..._ – Pensava o garoto enquanto a observava.

Nesse momento Hinata notou a presença de alguém, sentiu-se um tanto confortada com o rosto que via. Esticou seus braços encostando as pontas dos dedos nos ombros de Kiba, como se pedisse uma brecha para poder abraçar o amigo. Kiba como já a conhecia de muitos tempos segurou em seus braços e se aproximou assim abraçando-a.

**- Kiba-kun, por quê?** -indagou a garota dos olhos de pérola com uma voz tremula e fraca, quase um sussurro.

Kiba a abraçou forte, pois sabia o porquê. E assim permaneceram durante um bom tempo. Sentia as palpitações de Hinata e ela sentia o coração de Kiba batendo próximo ao seu rosto, o coração de um grande amigo e confidente.

**- Kiba-kun... eu...eu sou uma idiota mesmo...eu...fiquei todos esses anos com medo, só..**. - a garota parou de falar por um momento - **só me contentando em observá-lo a distancia... ficando feliz com cada conquista dele...esperando que ele me visse como mais que uma amig...**

**- Shhhh...** - interrompeu kiba puxando o rosto da menina para próximo de sua visão e colocando o indicador sobre os lábios da garota enquanto mantia o outro braço a envolvendo - calma baixinha não precisa falar mais nada eu entendo você - o garoto sorriu olhando para a garota que agora estava tão perto que ele podia sentir a respiração ofegante dela.

**- Vo...você é o melhor amigo que eu tenho..**.- Hinata sorriu de volta e se aconchegou no peito do garoto novamente - o melhor amigo que eu tenho.

_na verdade eu te entendo melhor do que você imagina. _– pensou ele.

**- Eu soube também sobre o naruto e a sakura parece que ele está falando para todo mundo** - disse isso com certo cuidado como se essas palavras pudessem ferir a garota.

Hinata cerrou os olhos forçando-os a não soltarem lagrimas e apertou o abraço que dava em Kiba.

_Pois eu espero que... que Naruto kun seja bem feliz, bem mesmo, nem que não seja comigo_- sentia seus olhos se encherem de água cada vez mais.

_Hinata... como...como você é uma boba, a Sakura nunca vai gostar dele como você gosta, nunca ninguém vai..._- pensava a garota sem notar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Porem os pensamentos da garota foram distraídos pela impressão de estar sendo observada, foi quando notou ao abrir seus olhos perolados os olhos fendados do garoto fixos nos seus e sentiu seu coração palpitar mais forte, o garoto das marcas vermelhas no rosto a olhava fixamente sem conseguir desviar seu olhar daqueles olhos que pareciam ainda mais belos cobertos por lagrimas, Kiba só pensava em aproveitar o momento.

Com seus olhos o garoto acompanhou a trajetória de uma lagrima solitária que se desprendeu de um dos olhos da garota e foi deslizando por seu rosto e quando estava para tocar a boca foi barrada pelo dedo indicador do inuzuka que apoiando os outros dedos no queixo da garota começou a puxar seu rosto lentamente em direção ao seu.

**-Ki..kiba-kun ?** - disse a garota com uma voz tremula e confusa enquanto corava.

Kiba somente sorriu e acariciou o cabelo da garota com a mão direita enquanto aproximava seu rosto, nesse momento sentiu algo diferente de tudo que sentira antes não era quando esteve com outras garotas, afinal de contas ela não era qualquer garota, ela era á garota... era ela que sempre estava nos sonhos dele, nos pensamentos dele, talvez fosse por isso que Kiba sempre entendera tão bem o que ela sentia por Naruto, afinal de contas ele passava pela mesmo situação porem, no caso dele, era um pouco mais, mas tudo que ele pensava nesse momento era em sentir o gosto dos lábios dela, um desejo guardado para si por mais de 5 ano desde o dia em que formaram o time 8, o único que sabia disso era shino que sempre o encorajava a tentar algo. Mas Kiba apoiava o amor de Hinata por Naruto e tentava a ajudar mesmo se sentindo, dessa forma, o maior baka de konoha, e foi assim que o garoto de olhos fendados tornou-se o confidente da garota que ele mais amava e assim ia sofrendo silenciosamente.

Hinata estava totalmente corada e tremula não entendia a situação tudo acontecendo tão rápido, ela não conseguia aceitar o fato de não ter conseguido nem ao menos se declarar para seu grande amor, ela não entendia o porquê ele nunca a notara do jeito que ela queria ser notada e mais que tudo ela não entendia nesse momento o porquê de kiba estar fazendo aquilo, afinal ele era seu melhor amigo quase o irmão que Hinata nunca teve alguém que cuidava dela, se preocupava com ela, se importava com ela, alguém que sempre a notava que sempre reparava em cada pequena mudança ele foi o primeiro a reparar que ela estava deixando o cabelo crescer e o primeiro a elogiá-la no seu novo uniforme... será que a garota de cabelos negros havia entendido tudo errado será que Kiba fazia com ela o mesmo que ela com Naruto e ela por sua vez agia da mesma forma que o loiro...Hinata ficava cada vez mais confusa ela não entendia por que estava cedendo ao amigo não era por que estava magoada...não Hinata nunca ficaria com um garoto só para se confortar...era outra coisa mas o que? O que era isso que ela sentia esse frio que subia e descia de sua espinha, essa vontade de fechar os olhos e afundar naquele momento mesmo sem entender o porquê.

_Por que... por que Kiba. meu coração.. uhm... não estou conseguindo respirar direito... eu amo o Naruto... o Naruto... eu..._

**- Eu ... eu não posso fazer isso !** - A garota tremula se levantou bruscamente fazendo Kiba cair sentado de costas no chão. - **go...gomenasai ...kiba-kun **- ao dizer isso saiu correndo por entre as arvores.

**-Hinata!** – gritou o garoto mas ela já havia sumido, então deitou-se na grama olhando as nuvens e pensando no quase beijo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primeira Fic! Então deixem reviews pra me animar e eu continuar a escrever! \o/**

**Adoro KibaXHina!**

**Sayonara Bye Bye**


	2. Capitulo 2 O Porta Retrato

Blurry Eyes (Olhos embaçados) 

Dois dias se passaram sem que a garota de olhos brilhantes topasse com seu amigo, não que ela o estivesse evitando, mas mesmo assim foi melhor, seu mundo virou de ponta cabeça com tudo que aconteceu nos dias anteriores.

A noticia de Naruto namorando Sakura já era demais para sua cabeça, mas a tentativa de Kiba beijá-la era o que não deixava seus pensamentos, já não sabia o que fazer, tudo que ela queria era esquecer, mas a sensação de como seria o beijo de Inuzuka não a deixava relaxar, mas por que ela pensava tanto nisso se era Naruto que ela amava?

_Por que Kiba-kun...Por que.. Tentou isso...Será que ele gosta de mim? ... _

_Como eu nunca notei isso... Por que...Por que eu..._

Não parava de lembra do rosto de seu amigo, de cada traço que ela nunca havia notado antes, na forma como seus fios de cabelo castanho caiam-lhe sobre o rosto enquanto a olhava, como seus olhos a fitavam fixamente sem nem ao menos piscar, em como suas mãos a tocavam levemente e a forma como ele a envolvera em seus braços, na verdade ninguém nunca havia notado-a, ninguém olhava para ela da forma que o garoto de olhos fendados a olhava, tudo isso fazia com que ela corasse, mesmo sem entender o por que.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, dessa vez não era o rosto de seu amigo o que chamava a sua atenção e sim o som de alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto.

**- Pode entrar** – disse a garota de voz tremula.

Hinata viu que alguém abria a sua porta, era Hanabi, sua irmã, que agora com 15 anos lembrava muito a aparência de Hinata quando tinha a mesma idade, exceto pelos cabelos que iam além da cintura e pelo constante olhar de superioridade, entrou no quarto de sua irmã e caminhou lentamente até próximo a cama onde ela estava e sorriu ao notar seu rosto corado.

**- Yo onee-san, por que você esta vermelha desse jeito? Eu não vejo nenhum Naruto aqui perto.**- A garota disse isso enquanto sorria e se deliciava com a expressão de sua irmã mais velha.

O comentário fez com que Hinata corasse mais ainda, por que afinal de contas não era Naruto quem tomava seus pensamentos no momento.

Ela estranhava a maneira como Hanabi a tratava, não era áspera como seu pai e nem indiferente como seu primo Neji, ela era de certa forma um tanto sádica.

A Hyuuga mais nova sentou-se na cama ao lado de sua irmã e algo no criado mudo chamou sua atenção, era uma foto recente do time oito. Pegou a foto em suas mãos e ficou olhando-a por um tempo, deixando escapar um sorriso pelo canto da boca.

**- Irmã, faz tempo que aquele seu amigo... O... Kiba, não vem aqui em casa...**- disse Hanabi sem tirar os olhos do retrato.

Hinata corou mais ainda com o comentário da irmã e começou a sentir seu coração bater mais rápido.

_Por...Por que ela falou logo do... Do kiba...Será que...Que ela sabe?...Não...Ai... Por que meu coração.._

Pensava Hinata sem prestar atenção ao que sua irmã falava.

**- Que foi irmã o kiba também faz você ficar vermelha agora!?** – Hanabi deixou escapar um tom de ironia em suas palavras.

**- Não...Não é nada... Eu só...Não estou me sentindo bem...Só isso** – Hinata disse lentamente e forçou um sorriso.

**-Olha, eu até entenderia se fosse pelo kiba, ele é bem mais interessante que aquele loirinho barulhento** – A hyuuga mais nova disse isso enquanto fitava o companheiro de time sua irmã no retrato.

**-Na...Naruto-kun...Não é barulhento...Ele é um excelente ninja...**- Disse ela tentando disfarçar a aflição que sentia com o que sua irmã acabara de dizer, será que ela sabia de algo? Já não agüentava mais, seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

Hanabi respirou fundo, colocou o porta-retrato de volta em seu lugar e virou-se para a irmã com uma expressão séria, como se fosse algo impessoal.

**- É bom você se apressar, nosso pai esta nos chamando para o almoço e você sabe que ele não admite atrasos... Muito menos de você **– sorriu sarcasticamente.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, levantou-se e caminhou até porta seguindo Hanabi em direção a sala de jantar, enquanto tentava acalmar-se para evitar que seu pai ou seu primo notassem o estado em que estava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Até logo Kurenai sensei, até logo Asuma jr**. – Gritou Kiba enquanto se afastava da casa de sua tutora.

Após uma tarde inteira ajudando sua sensei a cuidar do bebê, kiba finalmente ia para casa, nos últimos dias ele tentara se ocupar do Maximo de coisas, até mesmo ajudar sua mestra a cuidar do Bebê, a fim de tirar da cabeça tudo que havia acontecido.

Porém a sensação do gosto do beijo de sua amiga, seu olhar inocente e seu cheiro doce não abandonavam seu pensamento em nenhum segundo, ele caminhava lentamente ao lado do fiel Akamaru que preocupado com Kiba, vez ou outra soltava um grunhido a fim de chamar a atenção de seu dono que caminhava distraído em pensamentos pelas ruas da cidade de Konoha.

Akamaru mais uma vez tentou chamar a atenção do dono afim de alerta-lo sobre algo porem em vão.

**-Calma Akamaru eu sei andar sozi...**- retrucou Kiba enquanto batia em algo e caia no chão.

O garoto ficou desesperado ao notar que o que ele havia derrubado, abaixou a cabeça e contou até três sabendo do que estava por vir.

Ino não conseguia parar de pensar na cena de Sai saindo da casa de sakura e aquele ultima frase que ele disse "valeria sim a pena perder a língua" não saia de sua cabeça.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Pensava a loira enquanto ficava muito irritada mais irritada que o normal, pois como se não bastasse o que ela achava que sua eterna rival havia feito com o seu novo amor, ela ainda estava impossibilitada de sair da loja dos Yamanaka até que seu pai retorna-se da missão.

Não que isso fosse um grande incomodo para ela, tudo que queria era sair da loja para tirar a limpo essa historia ou descontar a raiva que sentia em alguém.

**- testuda maldita! Não bastava se meter entre eu e o meu sasuke-kun agora quer o meu Sai também!!!...Aquela..Aquela va.. - ** A garota de olhos azuis resmungava quando suas palavras foram interrompidas por um estrondo, seguido da visão das Orquídeas premiadas de seu pai caindo nó chão.

A loira ficou enfurecida, porém com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto pensou.

_Que tenha sido o Chouji...Que tenha sido o Chouji..._

Logo gritou a plenos pulmões para Konoha inteira ouvir.

**-QUEMFOIOBAAAAKAQUEDERRUBOUASORQUIDEASDOMEUPAI!** – urrava a garota enquanto saia da loja batendo os pés.

Ao notar que a loira estava a sair da loja em estado de fúria kiba deu dois passos para trás junto com seu companheiro e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore a fim de fugir da ira da loira que mostrava olhar apavorante, o garoto de olhos fendados permaneceu ali por um tempo observando a garota que agora recolhia as flores com cuidado e as colocava em outro vaso.

Ver a maneira como ela cuidava das flores, com tanta preocupação, foi o suficiente para fazer com que Kiba tomasse coragem para encarar a loira e pedir desculpas pelo estrago.

**-Vamos Akamaru.** - Disse ele enquanto pulava da árvore.

O fiel companheiro somente balançou a cabeça negativamente varias vezes deixando bem claro que ele não enfrentaria tal perigo.

**-Vamos Akamaru a gente já passou por coisa pior que uma garota bravinha **– disse enquanto observava os atos de seu amigo.

O cão contentou-se em deitar no pé da arvore demonstrando assim que ele não iria acompanhar o dono dessa vez.

O garoto deu com os ombros e caminhou receoso em direção a loja dos Yamanaka.

Lá dentro a garota dos olhos safira já se acalmava do incidente das flores, que nem tinha tanta importância no momento, já que algo muito mais relevante a incomodava, Sai.

A lembrança do garoto de pele alva saindo da casa de Sakura, a maneira como ele olhara a garota de cabelos róseos, aquela frase "valeria sim a pena perder a língua" e a maneira como ele disse era o que não deixava os pensamentos de Ino .

_Como...Como ele pode fazer algo com aquela testuda, sem peito...Magrela...Como?... Eu sou muito melhor que ela...Ele até me chama de gracinha...Ai ai..Então por que ele foi ficar logo com aquela...Coisa!? _

Ino já não agüentava mais

_Primeiro essa testuda arrumou um jeito de ficar no mesmo time que o Sasuke-kun e agora que eu estou começando a gostar da gracinha do Sai vem essa menina tabua e se atira nele!?_

**-ai...Eu não quero virar uma solteirona**- disse enquanto soltava um suspiro inconsolado –**eu sou gostosa, bonita e vou ficar aqui plantada!? O primeiro menino bonito que aparecer eu vou...**- o som do sininho da porta da loja tocou deixando a garota de olhos safira ansiosa e aflita, mesmo sem entender o por quê.

_É agora Ino isso só pode ser um sinal, se for um menino bonito ele é seu!_

Kiba abriu a porta da loja receosamente já sabendo do destino que o aguardava, sem saber que os pensamentos de Ino eram totalmente contrários ao que ele temia.

_ISSO AI INO! E nossa até que o Kiba é gostosinho!..._

O garoto deu alguns passos lentos olhando timidamente para a loira que o fitava fixamente.

_Ela sabe que fui eu... Ela sabe que fui eu...Ela ai me massacrar...Alias ela já esta me massacrando mentalmente_

O garoto dos olhos fendados se lamentava em seus pensamentos sem saber que ela não estava o massacrando, na verdade a garota de olhos safira o despia mentalmente.

**Demoro mas..tah ai o cap. 2! '**

**nham...sorry pra todo mundo e que sabe como é fim de ano né !? e pra ajudar ainda tem o AD esse mês e eu tou na correria pra fazer as coisas do cosplay XD**

**MIM AMAR COSPLAY!**

**Bom esse cap foi mais fraquinho...mas sussa pelo menos eu consegui terminar...espero que vocês tenham gostado **

**Agradecimentos:**

_**ANTES DE MAIS NADA!**_

**Eu quero agradecer a uma pessoa em especial a Kitty...ela é a autora de uma fic muito foda de Naruto tbm e foi a fic dela que me deu idéia p/ a minha ...XD **

**Bom ela tah me dando uma puta duma força me betando ! **

**Posso até falar que sem a fic dela a minha não existiria...já que eu escrevi a minha paralela com a dela!**

**Nham sem falar que ela é linda e a Hinata mais perfect que eu conheço ! **

**Quem tiver a fim leia tbm a Fic Kimi ga sora datta **

**_- _Angeliel**

**Valewzão ...**_**... p****ela minha primeira review XD**_

_**Bom pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de fazer ter sentido o lance de Kiba X Ino...heheheheheherisada maligna**_

_**Espero que vc continue lendo **_

___**- MugenFrekie**_

**Brigado!**

_**- Hina Dark**_

**Valew bbzinha...**

_**- Susi-chan (Sakura)**_

**Uau!**

**Brigadão! Já que você é tão exigente prometo que vou fazer o possivel para que a fic melhore cada vez mais..rsss.**

___**- uchiha.krsty**_

**Nhaaaaaam... Brigado pela review moça...hum...o Kiba e moh cachorro... num eh pra menos ele se aproveitar disso wawawa eu tbm acho que o Kiba tem uma quedooona pela Hinatinha e pra falar a verdade eu prefiro mil vezes ele com ela do que o Naruto...XD**

**Bom quanto ao lance de Tenten X Neji... nessa fic num sei... é pra ela girar mais em torno de KibaXHina...mas eu tou com planos de fzer uma UA...ai nessa eu coloco um pouquinho deles pra você rsss...**

**Kisus e valew pela review**

___**- Rah Inuzuka Black**_

**Hum...sim é a primeira mesmo...**

**Valew per tudo e eu tbm sou muuuuuuito fã de KibaXHina!**

**Como eu disse antes simmm o Kiba é moh cachorrão! Wawawa**

**Bom prometo que vou tentar ir mais rápido com os caps...**

___**- La 004**_

**Brigadão moça**

___**- Kitty Yume**_

**Que bom que Você gostou da minha fic dona Kitty...Muito obrigado pela review...hum e obrigado pela força que você ta me dando com a fic **

**Sem você eu nunca teria escrito nada !**

**Você é a pessoa mais foda! Linda! Perfect!...que eu conheço!**

**MIM S2 VC!**

**E obrigado para todo mundo que ta lendo minha fic e espero que mais pessoas deixem Reviews**__

___**Sayonara Bye bye!!**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Pérolas ou Safiras ?

**Cap. 3**

A loira olhava fixamente para inuzuka, examinando minuciosamente cada pedaço de sua anatomia, enquanto ele caminhava receoso até o balcão da loja onde ela estava apoiada, a cada passo dele a jovem de olhos azuis reparava mais e mais em como ele era atraente e se perguntava:

_Como...Como foi que você nunca reparou nesse gatinho Ino? Bom se bem que com aquele gorro cobrindo o rosto e aquele blusão largo era bem difícil de reparar, eu tenho que admitir que ele ficou bem melhor assim..._

Ino não pode conter e soltou um leve risinho enquanto colocava a mão sobre os lábios e corava.

- **Yo Yamanaka, eu precisava falar com você...É que...Bem eu...** - o garoto impaciente não achava as palavras para se desculpar, era muito difícil assumir a culpa pelo incidente, ele olhava para os lados constantemente pensando que tudo que ele queria era sair de lá.

- **Hunnn...Não precisa ser tão formal comigo Kiba-kun...Você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome** quiser – falava se inclinando para frente e encarando o garoto – **Pode falar ou será que esse cãozinho prefere morder ao invés de latir? Hihi** – a garota de olhos safira se afastou lentamente do balcão, caminhando até ficar bem próxima de Inuzuka que suava frio temendo a reação dela – **então Kiba... Fala... Mas quer saber, eu acho que qualquer coisa que você queira falar...Não é mais importante do que o que eu pretendo fazer. - disse soltando um risinho malicioso.**

O rapaz dos olhos fendados ficou aflito e abaixou a cabeça, tentando encontrar as palavras certas, a ultima frase da garota deixava claro que ela provavelmente sabia do que ele tinha feito e com certeza iria puni-lo e com razão.

- **É... Bem Ino... Eu queria pedir desculpa... Sabe.. Bem... Foi sem querer... Eu não quis...** - As palavras travavam na garganta do garoto de cabelos castanhos e se mostravam impossíveis de serem pronunciadas como se ele estivesse frente a um juiz prestes a confessar um crime muito grave.

- **Desculpa? Por que? Kiba-kun...** - Retrucou a loira lenta e maliciosamente esperando que ele lhe dissesse algo que a agradasse.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos respirou fundo, desviou o olhar e por fim cerrou os olhos procurando coragem para confessar e falou de uma só vez.

-**Ino! Fuieuquemquebrouovaso!!** – após dizer isso abriu somente um olho e fitou a garota mantendo a cabeça abaixada como um cão que espera pela bronca de seu dono após fazer algo errado.

_O queeeeeeeee???EU VOU MAAAAAT..._ A loira cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo procurando se acalmar, ela não podia brigar com o inuzuka, não agora, brigar com ele seria acabar com a sua única chance de se vingar de Sai, tudo o que ela desejava naquele momento, fazer com que o garoto saísse da loja era a ultima coisa que ela queria [i/perai... Acho que eu posso me aproveitar disso...Hihihi... Pensou ela abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- **É mesmo? Foi você...Sabia que se meu pai souber disso ele..Ai eu nem sei...Ele vai brigar comigo...Talvez ele nem deixe eu treinar ou ir em missões por um mês...Não...Um ano!** –disse em um tom dramático enquanto fitava o inuzuka com cara de desprotegida esperando paciente a reação dele como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote em sua presa.

- **E... Tipo desculpa Ino...Sério...Se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para sei lá pra seu pai não ficar bravo...** – foi falando sem medir conseqüências de suas palavras comovido e preocupado com a situação de Ino afinal de contas ele deveria reparar o erro que cometera com ela.

_Hehehehehe...OWNED...Agora é só eu dar um jeito de..._ Ino percorreu toda a loja com os olhos como se procurasse algo muito importante e sorriu como alguém que acaba de ter uma idéia brilhante _hum o que eu posso...Já sei! _

- **Bem se você puder me ajudar com umas coisas aqui da loja...Já ia ser suficiente ai quando meu pai chegar ele vai ver que eu arrumei tudo antes dele chegar e talvez nem note o que aconteceu.** – falou bem devagar e com uma voz meiga.

- **Bem... Se é só isso não tem problema...Hehe** - falou aliviado como se escapasse de um grande perigo, afinal a fama de ter uma personalidade explosiva da garota de cabelos dourados era bem conhecida pelos rapazes da vila.

A garota dos olhos de safira deixou escapar de leve um sorriso enquanto consentia com a cabeça com um certo ar de superioridade, pegando repentinamente no braço de Kiba e o conduziu pela loja até uma porta nos fundos que dava na parte de fora da loja.

- **Por aqui... Kiba-kun** – disse com um ar um tanto zombedeiro.

Ele a seguiu por todo o percurso prestando atenção em tudo a sua volta para não derrubar nada e assim evitar mais problemas com a loira, logo ao passar pela porta nos fundos da loja ele se deparou com um jardim grande, iluminado pelo sol e decorado com diversas espécies de flores e plantas que tomavam toda à parte de traz da loja e no centro do jardim uma grande estufa, a loira caminhou ate a porta da estufa e com a mão livre pegou na mão esquerda do inuzuka e passeou com suas mãos por toda a extensão do braço dele olhando fixamente em seus olhos com um olhar malicioso fazendo com que ele sentisse os seus pelos se arrepiarem na nuca.

- **...Vem aqui! Você pode me ajudar a pegar umas coisinhas Kiba-kun?** – sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele enquanto dava alguns passos de costas para dentro da estufa o puxando pelas mãos.

Inuzuka examinou surpreso todo o local, na verdade nunca havia entrado em uma estufa e nunca vira tantas flores e plantas em um mesmo lugar, um turbilhão de cores invadiram seus olhos, mas havia algo a mais naquelas flores do que simplesmente cores algo que fazia Kiba ficar um tanto quanto entorpecido e cambalear era a mistura dos infinitos odores que tomava seu olfato cada flor desde a mais pequena e simples até a mais rara lótus exalava um aroma próprio que se misturava no ar, para uma pessoa comum isso não era nada porem para alguém com um olfato extremamente aguçado como Kiba era fácil distinguir o odor de cada flor desde o mais doce até o mais forte e, além disso, conseguia distinguir de todos esses odores o cheiro do perfume que vinha de Ino que era mais doce que a fragrância de todas aquelas flores juntas, porem toda essa mistura exótica estava fazendo algo com o garoto algo que ele não compreendia, ele piscou seus olhos fendados duas, três vezes e perdeu o equilíbrio por um momento quase caindo no chão e levando com ele a garota que segurava suas mãos.

- **Você ta bem?** - Indagou Ino preocupada com a reação do garoto ao adentrar no local, nem passava pela cabeça dela qual seria o efeito de levar para dentro de um local fechado e repleto de flores uma pessoa dotada de um olfato super aguçado.

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça algumas vezes a fim de recobrar a consciência e olhou ainda meio zonzo para a loira que o observava com preocupação.

- **Sim..Sim Ino estou ótimo! Agora me fala o que você precisa que eu pegue!** – disse ele tentando acalmar e apressar a loira, pois tudo que ele queria era sair daquele local e acabar com aquela sensação entorpecente.

- **Então ta!** - ela sorriu e soltou as mãos do inuzuka virando se para a estufa e correndo com os olhos rapidamente pelo local a fim de achar algo que lhe pudesse ser útil em seu plano, logo avistou um grande regador vermelho que ficava ao lado de um canteiro com girassóis que chegavam tão alto que era preciso subir em uma escada para rega-los. Perfeito! Pensou Ino enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

A garota de cabelos dourados caminhou em direção ao canteiro e puxou uma escada e então se virou para o inuzuka e o chamou, que atendendo ao chamado dela caminhou lentamente por todo o local se perguntando o que a garota pretendia, chegando próximo onde ela estava a encarando aguardou o pedido dela.

- **Primeiro eu preciso regar esses girassóis você segura a escada para mim, não vai tomar nem um minuto.** – se fazendo de meiga enquanto abaixava para pegar o regador olhando fixamente para o garoto.

Kiba deu com os ombros, segurou a escada com a mão direita e a ajeitou para próximo das flores, a loira aproximou-se lentamente da escada parando uns segundos de frente ao inuzuka, bem próxima, enquanto fingia ajeitar o regador em seu braço esquerdo.

_Ino esta agindo muito estranho, será que ela...Não...Impossível ainda mais por que pelo que eu sei ela namora o sai...E mesmo que ela quisesse algo, é da Hinata que eu gosto...E bem...Mas a Hinata...Hunf!...A Hinata gosta do Nar..._

Os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos subitamente por uma sensação estranha, uma sensação gelada, que descia de seu rosto e corria por seu pescoço ata alcançar o peito uma sensação que o fez tremer, era água, ele olhou para frente e viu que a garota de cabelos loiros o fitava fixamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com um ar levado.

**Ops Kiba...Eu acho que eu te molhei sem querer...E melhor você tirar essa jaqueta ensopada para não pegar um resfriado...Hihi** – Ino falou lentamente com um tom malicioso e irônico enquanto puxava para baixo o zíper do casaco do rapaz e examinava atentamente cada pedaço de pele que se mostrava, ele seguia com os olhos a mão da loira que abria lentamente sua jaqueta e fazia seu corpo se arrepiar com o leve roçar dos dedos dela em seu peito.


	4. Capitulo 4 Sob controle

Cap.4

_*Esta tudo indo conforme eu pensei! hmm primeiro a jaqueta depois...*_ - Pensou a loira antes tomar um susto ao ser surpreendida pelo garoto que a segurava pelos braços a fitando fixamente e que então num movimento rápido a puxou para bem próximo de seu corpo aproximando seus lábios do ouvido da garota e sussurrando-lhe:

**Você acha que eu fui um menino mal? Ino... Bem... Você não viu nada.** - Ao dizer isso mordeu o nódulo da orelha de Ino e foi deslizando lentamente com seus lábios até alcançar o pescoço da garota, investindo sobre a pele macia e mordendo suavemente fazendo com que ela deixasse escapar um leve gemido, ele havia virado o jogo e já não era mais a presa.

A loira queria impedi-lo de tomar controle, não podia aceitar não ser a dona da situação, ela queria fazê-lo parar a qualquer custo, mas algo a impedia, algo deixava seu corpo tremulo e paralisado e a fazia sentir uma sensação úmida e quente entre suas pernas, era a língua do moreno tocando seu pescoço com movimentos circulares, eram seus lábios que tocavam sua pele alva, era o peito do inuzuka em seus dedos que ela explorava arduamente como se quisesse sentir cada milímetro, enquanto a mão esquerda se agarra às costas do garoto por dentro da jaqueta o arranhando e tentando achar forças para retomar a consciência e dominar o jogo novamente.

Já não tinha mais controle de si mesmo, ele estava tremulo, ofegante, quente, forçando seu corpo para mais perto do da loira que respondeu silenciosamente a investida sentando-se obediente sobre uma mesa larga feita de mármore no espaço entre dois canteiros com rosas cor de carmim, deixando bem claro quem era o dono da situação, o rapaz apoiou sua mão direita o mármore frio a fim de encontrar equilíbrio e conduziu a outra mão até o rosto da garota, e fitou seus olhos de safira fixamente, sem nem ao menos piscar examinando com seus olhos fendados todo o rosto alvo da garota como um predador que espera a hora certa para dar o bote em sua presa.

O rosto da loira apresentava uma leve coloração rosada e com seus dedos, que contornavam lentamente as maçãs de Ino ele podia sentir que como a pele dela estava fabril, então ele deslizou lentamente sua mão do rosto para a nuca da loira e foi guiando aproximando pouco a pouco seu rosto em direção ao dela até que num movimento súbito e impensado Ino avançou com seus lábios por sobre os de Kiba tentando abrir passagem para um beijo.

Kiba afastou-se levando sua mão que estava sobre a mesa até face da garota e pousou seu polegar sobre os lábios dela lentamente o que a fez suspirar insatisfeita.

**Sou eu quem vai te beija! E isso na hora que eu quiser... Entendeu?** - Sussurrou lenta e pausadamente em tom provocante.

Percebendo o que suas palavras faziam com o corpo dela em suas mãos, começou descer sua mão esquerda explorando suavemente com os dedos toda a extensão de seu corpo até alcançar a cintura pousando com firmeza e a puxando para mais próximo de seu corpo provocando um leve atrito entre suas virilhas, enquanto deslizava seu polegar lentamente dos lábios dela passando por seu pescoço e se alojando entre os seios fartos de Ino fazendo com que ela soltar um gemido contido, morder o lábio inferior e olhar para o rosto do garoto com um falso ar de inocência na tentativa de provocá-lo ainda mais, Ino sabia muito bem quem era a garota de quem Kiba gostava e assim sabia exatamente qual era o tipo dele, ela sabia como provocá-lo e isso era tudo o que queria.

Ele percebeu a provocação da loira e resolveu responder a altura, com o polegar ainda alojado por entre os seios de Ino, moveu os outros dedos para dentro da blusa da kunoichi, tocando com o indicador a ponta de seu mamilo direito, começou a explorar com os dedos cada pedaço de sua pele fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio subir por sua espinha e fechar os olhos se entregando aquela sensação.

Ele fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo indicador ao redor do mamilo da loira e sua outra mão, que outrora estava na cintura da garota, agora soltava um a um os botões da blusa de Ino, seus lábios agora se encontravam pousados sobre a pele branca do pescoço de Ino, que o envolvia com seus braços e respirava ofegante e intensamente respondendo com gemidos aos movimentos do garoto.

Ino fechou seus olhos cor de safira, pois agora não importava mais que as coisas não estivessem indo conforme o planejado, na verdade elas estavam bem melhores que isso, Kiba forçou seu corpo contra o de Ino fazendo com que ela deitasse na mesa fria e desceu ate que sua língua tocar o seio direito dela, começou a lamber ao redor do mamilo com movimentos circulares e a dar algumas mordicadas e chupões de leve, a loira levou o indicador ate os lábios tentando conter os gemidos de prazer que a língua de inuzuka provocavam nela, ele explorava com os dedos da mão esquerda o seio de Ino e deslizando a outra mão para baixo passando pela cintura da loira fazendo seus dedos pousarem sobre o tecido da saia preta de Ino.

Ela respirava ofegante, seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, parecia que seu corpo não se movia por vontade própria e sim obedecia à vontade do garoto, estava totalmente entregue não pensava em mais nada só sentia, e cada lambia e mordiscada que o inuzuka dava em seu corpo lhe roubava mais a razão, sem que ela notasse o garoto ia deslizando seu corpo mais para baixo, descendo pouco a pouco e explorando com os dedos, lábios e língua cada pedaço da anatomia perfeita da Yamanaka, tocando, beijando, lambendo e mordendo Kiba ia cada vez ficando mais próximo da virilha da loira e quanto mais ele se aproximava de lá mais ofegante ela ficava como se já previsse o que o garoto pretendia.

Com os dedos ele soltou o único botão da sobre-saia e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto fitava atentamente toda a extensão do corpo dela vendo como ela estava totalmente entregue a sua vontade, levou suas mão até as coxas de Ino e deslizou seus dedos lentamente para cima, apertando e arranhando a pele da garota, levantou com as pontas dos dedos a saia preta da loira revelando uma calcinha feita de um tecido levemente azulado e bem fino, ela soltou um gemido tímido ao sentir os lábios dele tocarem levemente a pele sob o fino tecido azulado que os separava da parte mais intima da Yamanka e lentamente com sua língua fazendo ela gemer e se contorcer sem controle de seu corpo fez ela arquear as costas e sussurrar o seu nome.

As mãos do Inuzuka deslizaram pela coxa de Ino até seus glúteos e após e pousaram no elástico do tecido azul que o separava de seu real objetivo, puxou-o para baixo retirando aquilo que só atrapalhava, deixando a pele da loira completamente nua, deslizou a língua por entre seus lábios, afim de umedecê-los e aproximou-os a parte mais intima da anatomia da garota, nesse momento um forte arrepio passou por todo o corpo dela, algo parecido com um choque elétrico, mas mesmo assim uma sensação muito boa, era algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes, pelo menos não daquela maneira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aqui acaba o Cap.4!

Espero que estejam gostando e não prometo mas vou fazer de tudo para postar a Fic até o fim. ^~

Kisus

Sayonara bye bye!


End file.
